Joey and Lauren - I wasn't really meant to find love
by steffij62
Summary: Joey meets Lauren, but goes out with Lucy, what will happen between them? This is my first fanfic so might not be that good, just a warning incase you didn't like it or it was really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Branning was walking through the square when she heard all the commotion. She walked around the corner to 'Beale's Plaice Shop' and saw Derek grabbing Lucy by  
the arm whilst shouting at her and telling her to apologise to Alice.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

"uncle Derek, what do you think your doing?" I asked as I walked over to them

He replied by telling me to butt out and mind my own business.

That got me riled up so I punched him in the nose. He came flying at me but out of nowhere this guy jamp in front of me and pushed me back. I fell onto my bum and all  
I heard was the sound of derek being punched in the nose, Again!

Whilst I sat on the ground in total shock and confusion I could hear the stranger shouting at Derek, telling him he was his son, Joey, and that he was  
taking his sister, Alice, back to their mums.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_Joey's P.O.V_

I was looking for Alice when I arrived in Walford. It was early in the morning so Alice was probably not up yet and I didn't know which number she was staying at so I  
went to the local cafe to kill off a few hours.

I arrived at the cafe and walked up to the counter and saw a pretty blonde, She was my usual type. Tall, skinny, pretty and blonde.

"can I have a coffee with milk, please" I asked as I made his way to the counter.

I could see her eye me up and down. " yeah, sure, I will just bring it over to you" she replied smiling at me as I walked over to a table.

I had just finished his coffee and stood up and walked over to the counter to pay for my coffee, hoping to get the blonde's number, but it was another woman who  
took my money. I looked around and noticed she wasn't in the shop so I walked out and went to go find Alice.

I was walking past an alley way when I heard people shouting. My curiousity got the better of me so I decided to take a look for myself.

As I neared the end of the alley, my whole body froze as I my eyes noticed him , the infamous Derek Branning, and Alice. I was about to walk over to them but I was  
shocked at what happened next.

I saw a dark haired girl punch Derek and all I could do was laugh at the sight of Derek being punched, and by a girl of all people.

I glared at her and took in her beauty, She was dark haired, tall, curvy and very feisty. Not my usual type but for some reason I was appealed by her

I could see Derek clench his fists so out of instinct I ran over to the brunette girl and shoved her back so Derek couldn't hit her. I punched Derek in the nose and  
I could easily tell it was broken.

" who the hell do you think you are?" Derek said as I turned to Alice and told her we were going home.

" aww, what's the matter Derek" I said sarcastically, " don't remember your own son?"

"Joey?" Derek replied

"yeah, your son, Now if you don't mind I have to get Alice home to our mums".

I turned to Alice and gave her a disappointing smile. I could see the shock on her face, she was obviously taken back on what had just happened. I turned back to look  
at Derek and I saw the blonde from earlier. I was walking over to her when I saw the brunette that had punched Derek, she was sitting on the ground, obviously in  
pain from when she took a tumble.

" need a hand" I said sarcastically, grinning from ear-to-ear.

" no, thanks, I'm not an invalid", I could hear the sarcastic, fiesty tone in her voice.

I replied " so why you just sitting there, ay?"

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

Alice had taken Derek home to get his nose checked out, much to Joey's dismay.

Lauren stood up and wiped the dirt off her skirt from where she had just sat. She walked over to Lucy and asked her if she alright. They walked over to Joey and by the  
look on Lauren's face she was obviously pissed at him for shoving her a little bit too hard.

Lauren looked Joey from head-to-toe, not going unnoticed by Joey as he smirked to himself.

_Joey's P.O.V_

"so, you girls got names ? " I smiled, I couldn't take my eyes off of the brunette standing before me

"lucy..., Lucy Beale!" the blonde said, I could see her smiling at me and eyeing at my body again.

"lauren Branning" the brunnete said bluntly, scoffing at me, obviously noticing the cockiness in my voice.

" ahh, so you're my cousin ,Lauren, Max's daughter. Alice told me about you and the rest of the family" I said

" hopefully not all bad things" the brunette replied, smirking at me

END of Joey's P.O.V

Joey left to go find Alice after talking for a while with Lauren and Lucy. The girls went to Lucy's after and talked about Joey Branning, the new 'bad boy' in town.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

Lauren was getting frustrated with Lucy as she kept going on about Joey and how she was 'lucky he was her cousin' (lucy's words). Joey had left the square when Alice refused to leave their dad on his own. Joey eventually gave up on trying to persuade Alice, so he left but decided to come back unexpectedley.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

" isn't that your cousin over there at the tube station?" I heard Lucy say

I replied " ohh yeah, so it is"

"oii, JOEY!" I shouted, motioning for him to come over to us.

Lucy had convinced me the other day that Joey didn't mean to shove me on to the ground, so I decided that I would forgive him.

I could see him running over to us with a suitcase held in his left hand.

" alright girls" he said with a smile on his face

" Hi Joey" I heard Lucy reply, ogling at him

" alright, what you doing back here, i thought you went back to your mums or something?" I asked

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

_Joey's P.O.V_

I got off of the tube at Walfor East and I heard Lauren shout on me to go over to her and Lucy.

I walked over to them and we all said our hi's. I could see Lucy staring at me and Lauren rolled her eyes at Lucy.

Lauren asked why I had came back, but I couldnt tell her that the reason was because of her so I replied " I came back for Alice, she doesn't want to come  
back to our mums so I came to her", even though that was another reason I came back aswell.

" well I gotta go girls, but I'll see you later yeah?"

" definately, how about you come to mine and you can tell me all about yourself?" the blonde replied

" or you could come to the vic and meet all of the disfunctional family?" the brunette said

" ok, lets go to the vic then, where is that exactly?" I replied

Lauren said " right over there" pointing to the pub at the other side of the square.

" alright, see you later then girls"

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

_._

Joey walked away and out of sight. Lucy and Lauren were still standing in the same spot just chatting away to each other.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

Joey had walked away from us and left me and Lucy by ourselves.

" He is soooo FIT!" Lucy said, laughing at what she just said

" yeah if you think being full of yourself is 'fit' then yeah" I replied

" obviously you dont think hes fit cos he's your cousin... but I think he's fit, and just look at his ass" Lucy said with a smirk on her face

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren had gathered the whole branning clan in the vic, everyone was there, including, Max, Tanya, Abi, Oscar, Carol, Bianca, Whitney,Tiffany,Liam, Morgan, Alice, Derek, Lucy, Jack, Sharon and Denny.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I got the whole family into the vic somehow, I was actually surprised we all fitted to be honest.

I saw the pub doors open and in came Joey, dressed in a tight grey t-shirt and a pir of jeans, Lucy wasn't kidding about his ass though, I thought to myself.

"hey Lucy, alright Lauren" he greeted us as he walked over to me and Luce.

I smiled at him and said " good luck, you'll need it with us lot"

He laughed and looked over at Lucy and smiled at her. An instant wave of jelousy came over me and I quickly grabbed his arm and intrduced him to the family.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

_Joey's P.O.V_

After meeting all of the family, I headed over to where Lauren and Lucy were sat. I sat next to Lucy and before I knew it they were flirting with each other. I sat chatting  
with Lucy for about an hour and I had forgotten that Lauren was actually there until I heard her shouting at someone at the other side of the bar.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

_._

_Lauren's P.O.V_

Joey was flirting with Lucy and as usual I was jelous. I thought it would of felt wrong but it didn't, he doesn't feel like family to me.

We were sat there for about 45 minutes and neither of them had said a word to me or anyone else for that matter. I could feel the jelousy boil in my blood.

I looked over at the other end of the bar and a girl was giving me the evils and the jelousy came over me and before I knew it I had shouted " WHAT YOU STARING AT?"

The girl at the other side of the bar replied " Just some drunk bitch who should be at home instead of bringing others down with her bitterness"

I clenched my fists when she finished talking and I rushed over to her and punched her in the jaw and shouted "shut your mouth or next time I will hit you harder and  
you wont be able to talk properly"

I was stood there for what seemed like hours but was only 30 seconds. I turned round and saw the whole pub looking at me in shock.

I walked back over to Lucy and she asked " what was that all about?" laughing in disbelief

" the bitch shouldn't have pissed me off, should she" I replied with a smirk on my face

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

_Joey's P.O.V_

I was so shocked and kinda turned on at what Lauren just did. It actually made me like her a lot more.

" so... remind me never to piss you off then" I said, laughing a little

" You're family, I wouldn't hit you... that hard" she said, smirking at me

" so is this what normally happens with the branning's then?" I said

" ohh you've not seen them in action yet" Lucy butted in, howling with laughter with Lauren as she said it

" I wonder what will happen when the family have another gathering then" I replied, smiling at Lauren who looked at me with a concerning look on her face.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren had been bored all day and was up for a night out. She text Lucy and Whitney to ask them if they wanted to go to R&R for a night out.

.

*_From Lauren_* - *_To Whitney_*

_Up for a night out at R&R? x ;)_

*_From Lauren_* - *_To Lucy_*

_I'm up for going out tonight, wanna go to R&R? x ;)_

_*To Lauren* - *From Whitney*_

_Can't tonight, Ty's taking me out, maybe another night ye :) x_

_*To Lauren* - *From Lucy*_

_Yeah sounds FUN! , meet you there at 10 ;) x_

_._

_Lauren's P.O.V_

Whiney had text saying she couldn't make it but Luce was up for a night out. I looked at the clock in the livingroom and it was 9pm, so I ran upstairs to go and get  
dressed to go to the R&R.

I took out all the clothes in my wardrobe and decided on wearing my black skinny jeans, leopard print top and my black leather jacket. I had my hair curled long and  
had a minimal ammount of make-up on. I walked downstairs and left out the front door, towards the R&R.

I walked up to the entrance of R&R where I could see Lucy standing outside waiting for me so we could head in together.

" You look Hot!" I heard Lucy say as I walked up to her

" Thanks!, Not bad yourself" I replied, both of us laughing as we walked down the stairs of R&R.

We got to the end of the stairs and walked throught the doors and into the club, I looked around and the club was packed, I saw Joey as I looked over to the bar. He  
was wearing a white shirt that showed his toned body, and black trousers, just the normal barman outfit but he looked amazing in his outfit.

I turned to face Lucy and as usual she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"shall we go sit down ye?" I asked

Lucy replied "yeah sure but somewhere with a great view" she winked at me and we walked over to the seats opposite the bar.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

Lucy and Lauren had been in R&R for a couple hours and Lauren was getting bored with just sitting around doing nothing. Lauren and Lucy stood up and got to the dance floor and danced with some guys. Lauren took one of the guys hands and guided him over to the middle of the dance floor. She grinded against him and danced with him all night, not even looking over at Joey who was now flirting with Lucy.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I poured Lauren and Lucy drinks all night, I noticed them both stand up and start dancing. I couldn't take my eyes off them.

Lucy was dancing on her own and Lauren was dancing with a bloke. I walked over to Lucy and asked her to come sit down at the bar with me. We were sat at the bar when  
Lucy said " Look at her, she doesn't know when to stop does she?" , she took me by surprise but I knew what she was talking about.

" yeah I know, she can drink that one, can't she" I replied, with a smile on my face

" anyway, back to you and me" Lucy said

I smiled at her as she smirked at me. I could tell she was flirting with me so I flirted back, I really wanted it to be Lauren sitting in front of me but I guess  
Lucy would have to do.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

_._

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I saw Lucy and Joey flirting and a sudden weird feeling appeared in my gut.

I walked over to the bar with the guy I was dancing with and sat down next to Lucy.

" who's this then" Lucy said, staring at the guy next to me

" uhh, I dunno, can't remeber, What's your name again?" , I heard Joey laugh a little at what I said

I heard him reply "Matt.. Matt Smith"

I looked at him and smiled, " im Lauren... Lauren Branning"

" yeah and i'm Lucy Beale and that's Joey Branning, her cousin" Lucy replied

I looked at Lucy and saw her motioning 'He's cute' with a huge grin on her face. I just shrugged it off and started laughing with Lucy joining in moments later.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

The four of them sat at the bar for another hour getting to know each other. Lauren and Matt were sitting on the seats opposite the bar, and Lucy and Joey were still at the bar. Lauren was walking over to the bar to get more drinks for her and matt when she saw Lucy and Joey kiss.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I coughed as I walked up to them giving Joey a dirty look, Joey had a shocked expression on his face, obviously he noticed the look I gave him.

Lucy laughed and said " ohh sorry Lauren, didn't notice you were there, we will be more aware next time"

" no, no don't mind me, I was just going anyway, I'll see you later alright" I replied

I walked back over to Matt and told him I had to go. I gave him my number and he gave me his.

I grabbed my jacket and put it over my shoulder. As I walked over to the club doors I waved at Lucy and gave Joey a disappointing look.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

_._

_Joey's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe Lauren saw Lucy kiss me, she just came out of nowhere and I didn't have time to push Lucy away.

Lauren had left the club and it was almost closing time so I asked Sharon if I could go early and she agreed.

I was heading out the door and I saw Lucy stood next to the wall, waiting for me.

" alright Luce, what you stood here for?" I asked

" I was waiting for you, wanna come back to mine?"

I didn't have anything else to do so I replied " yeah sure, lets go"

We got to Lucy's back gate and she began to kiss me. I pushed her back against the door. We stooped for a minute as she opened her door, shutting it behind me. We continued to kiss and we walked upstair's and to her bedroom.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_


	5. Chapter 5

_Joey's P.O.V_

I woke up around 11am to the feeling of something wrapped around my waist. I quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep from out of my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings, remembering what had happened the night before. I looked down at the girl beside me. It was Lucy, lauren's friend. She was still asleep so I quickly put on my clothes and headed out.

I walked out of Lucy's and headed towards the back gate. As I opened it I saw Lauren standing talking to her friend Whitney about something. I tried to sneak past them but before I knew it someone was shouting my name. I didn't recognise the voice, I turned round and it was Whitney shouting on me. I walked over to her and Lauren.

" alright girls" I said, feeling slightly embarrased as my shirt was only buttoned half way up.

" I guess you know Lucy then" Whitney replied, laughing with herself, Lauren was definitely not happy about what was happening.

" it's not what it looks like alright, me and Luce just..." I couldn't finish my sentance, when I heard someone else's voice appear in the background

"ohh, it's definately what it looks like" Lucy butted in, walking out her door, wrapping her arms around my waist

" wow, after being back for not even a whole day. You really don't know when to stop do ya" Lauren scoffed at me, I noticed the anger in her face.

She continued " yeah Alice told me what you do to girls, sleep with them, then dump them... better be careful Luce, he'll just dump ya and break your heart"

I couldn't even look at her, feeling guilty at what I why would she say that? Was there something I was missing?

" well it's none of your business, and I don't believe you. Joey's not like that" Lucy snapped back at Lauren

" well don't come running to me when he slips up and sleeps with someone else" Lauren said, shouting at Lucy before storming off with Whitney in tow.

I was stood there alone with Lucy feeling slightly awkward. I told her I had to go and get changed then I would meet her in the vic for a drink later.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.

Joey headed to Derek's. that's where he was staying until he found somewhere else to stay. He got to the front door and saw Derek stood at the door with Joey's bags. Derek kicked him out as he didn't want his son and himself to be living in the same house as there was too much tension between them. Joey grabbed his bags and headed for the vic.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I had just been kicked out of Derek's place. Feeling angry, I headed to the vic to get a drink and wait for Lucy to get there.

I walked through the vic doors and there she was. Lauren. sitting at the other side of the bar drinking by herself. I walked over and sat next to her, I placed my bags on the floor and ordered a pint for myself and an orange juice for Lauren.

" what do you want?" she asked, easily noticing the ill humour in her voice

" nothing, just thought i'd see how my favourite cousin was doing" I replied sarcastically, laughing inwardly, " im meeting Lucy if you must know"

" wow!, taking her on a date are we, Joesph" Lauren replied, trying to sound smug, but I could tell she was a little hurt at what she was saying.

" no, never, Joey Branning does not do dates, especially with someone like Lucy" I replied

she was obviously confused at what I said. " what's that supposed to mean?"

"well firstly shes a bit too clingy, and secondly theres too much baggage for my liking"

Lauren and I sat in awkward silence after our little chat, until Lucy walked in and shouted my name. I could see Lauren tense up but chose to ignore it, thinking nothing of it.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.  
Lucy noticed Joey's bags at the side of the bar and Joey told her he was kicked out, shocking Lucy but not Lauren. Lauren knew what Derek was like and knew it was only time until Derek went back to his evil tricks.

.  
_Joey's P.O.V_

I was looking at Lucy who had a smirk on her face,confusing me, until she blurted out " come stay with me then"

I looked over at Lauren, who looked a little jelous. I knew it would rile her up if I agreed so I replied " yeah, that'd be great"

I never wanted to move in with Lucy but at least i'd have somewhere to crash, and it obviously bothered lauren. "I love the way I get to her" I said inwardly to myself.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.  
Joey and Lucy were heading out of the vic when Joey paused at the vic door and gave Lauren a cocky smile before walking out. He set off to Lucy's and got settled it.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey had been staying with Lucy for a couple of days now and he was sick of her already. The clingyness, saying he was hers and just generally pissing him off, but he had to put up with it until he got his own place or found a better place to crash.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I woke up to Lucy standing at the door, taking a good look at my body.

" see something good then ay?" I said with a slight smirk on my face

" ha ha, you working today then?" Lucy replied

" no, you wanna do something today... we could go to R&R with Lauren... and maybe the others" I asked her

" sure, i'll text Lauren and the others later" I heard Lucy reply as she walked out of the guest bedroom and back into her own bedroom

I got showered and got dressed then headed out the door. I was walking over to the cafe for breakfast and I saw Lauren buying a bottle of vodka from the minute mart.

" bit early aint it?" I asked, walking over to her, a sigh escaping my mouth when I approached her

" It's not like I was gonna drink it now" she replied with a small laugh coming out her mouth

I laughed replying " anyway, me and Luce are heading to r&r, you want to come with us?"

" yeah im up for it. Who else is going?" she replied

" uhh, I dunno yet. I haven't asked anyone else yet"

"alright, well i'll ask Fats, Poppy, Tyler and Whitney... oh and Matt. she replied showing me a large gleam on her face

"Matt? , who's Matt? " I replied with a hint of jealousy showing in my voice. Fortunately Lauren hadn't noticed

she replied " yeah from the other night"

" ohh yeah I remember. well i'll see you later then yeah", I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.  
Matt had arrived at Lauren's at 8pm and was waiting for her in her livingroom. She was currently upstairs in her bedroom getting dressed for their night out.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I had just came out the shower when the doorbell rang. I quickly wrapped a towel round my body and rushed to the door. I opened the door and saw it was Matt, I signaled for him to come in. He glared at me from head to toe, thinking I hadn't noticed. I smirked at myself and shrugged it off. I told him to sit and wait for me in the livingroom whilst I got changed.

I quickly ran upstairs and put the dress I had already laid out on my bed. It was a red bodycon dress and I had red heels to go with it. I curled my hair and let it flow naturally. I applied a minimal ammount of make up and headed downstairs.

I walked into the livingroom, Matt's jaw dropped, he let out a small gasp and told me I looked amazing. We then headed out the door and walked over to Lucy's.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

.

Lauren and Matt walked to the door and knocked on it lightly,waiting for someone to open the door.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I heard a knock on the door, hoping it was Lauren I headed towards the door.

I opened up the door and in walked Matt, " alright mate, where's Lauren?" I questioned

" shes right behind me"

I opened the door wider and there she was. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I looked her up and down and she was stunning, Lucy was nothing compared to Lauren.

" hey, Joey" she said, she hugged me and whispered in my ear "like what you see then?" . I swallowed a lump that was in my throat. I knew what she was doing, so I decided I would play along with her games. I pulled her closer, tightening the hug, I whispered back at her " I think I'd like you better out of it"

She pulled away from the hug and I could help but notice the rosy tint in her cheeks.

I heard Lucy coming down the stairs, she stopped as soon as she saw Lauren. " damn, you look hot, the guys will be all over you tonight" she said, walking over to Lauren. " I've already got my eyes on someone" Lauren replied. She and Lucy laughing between them selves. I looked over at Lauren whogave a cheeky smirk. She then turned to Matt and gave him a cheeky smirk too.

" I've got to up my game" I said to myself, knowing that Lauren had won this round.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren, Matt, Lucy and Joey walked in to r&r, but Fatboy and the others were nowhere to be seen. Lauren checked her phone and saw a text from Fat boy saying he and Poppy weren't going to make it as something had come up. She had another text from Whitney saying she and Tyler weren't going either. Lauren scoffed at her phone not going unnoticed by Joey and Lucy.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

" what is it?" Lucy asked me as I turned off my phone

" Poppy, Fatbot, Whitney and Tyler aren't coming" I replied glancing at her and then to Joey

" it don't matter, we can have fun without them, can't we" Joey said. He winked at me after he said it. Thankfully Lucy hadn't seen or she would have kicked off about it.

" yeah so lets go and have some fun" I said, grabbing Lucy's arm and heading to the dance floor.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

.

Matt was outside the club having a cigarette and Lucy had nipped to the toilet. Lauren was dancing on her own and Joey was sitting over at the bar.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I saw Lucy heading towards the toilets and Matt was nowhere to be seen. I could see Lauren dancing on her own. She looked so beautiful, just flowing in sync with the music.I headed towards her and stood behind her so her back was leaning against my chest. I entwined my left hand with hers and put my right hand on her waist. We began swaying from side to side. It felt like we were the only two in the club.

" so where's Matt?" I half heartedly questioned, not really interested in an answer.

I could hear her breathing increase rapidly. I knew I was getting under her skin just by touching her.

she quietly replied " having a cigarette outside" , she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

She tipped her head back onto my shoulder so I was in clear view of her neck. I couldn't hold myself back, then unexpectedly I kissed her neck softly, holding the kiss for a couple more seconds.

I heard her moan in pleasure, I turned her around to face me. Then I whispered in her ear " Looks like I won this round then", I smirked at her and walked back over to the bar where I was sat before. I wished it could have been longer but I knew Matt or Lucy would be coming back in a minute, and besides I love to tease her, I can see the lust in her eyes when I do.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I saw Lucy walk out of the toilets and walk over to Joey. She kissed him and from where I was standing he wasn't exactly pushing her off of himself. I knew I was jelous but I couldn't walk over there and start shouting at her for kissing _her_ own boyfriend.

At that moment, Matt had returned and my jelousy had overpowered me. I stood up and kissed Matt with a lot of force. We held the kiss for what seemed like a couple of minutes. I looked over at Joey and I could see the anger and jelousy in his eyes, he was clenching his fists and I could see he was about to come over, until I shot him a look, almost pleading him not to come over. He stood up but sat back down, making it look like he was untucking his shirt from his jeans.

I turned my attention back to Matt and gave him a weak smile.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I was about to go over and punch Matt for kissing Lauren but she gave me a look, I had never seen this look before, but I knew she was telling me to back off from the uneasiness in her eyes.

I calmed myself down and sat back on my seat. I was looking at Lauren intensely, but she turned her head and carried on dancing with Matt.

Lauren was dancing with Matt for almost half an hour, when she came over to Lucy and I.

" having a good time I take it" I said, there was sadness in my voice and Lauren hadn't failed to notice.

" uhmm, actually me and Matt are going back to his place" she replied, I could see the remorse in her eyes as she said it.

" oh my god, someone's getting it tonight then... about time" Lucy butted in, laughing. Lauren laughing limply with her.

Lauren then walked out of the club, leaving me and Lucy by ourselves.

" wanna go home then" I asked Lucy, just wanting to put this whole night behind me

" yeah, and I'm wearing something underneath my dress and I'm pretty sure you would want to find out what it is" Lucy replied, smiling at me

" hmmm, can't wait". "come on, lets go then" I replied, putting my arm over her shoulder, leading us out of the club.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

**Ok, so my internet didn't go off today but it will tomorrow so I won't be able to post for another couple of days. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is just a small inbetween chapter :)**

.

Lauren was sitting on the tube texting Lucy until she arrived back in Walford. She got off the tube and walked over to number 5.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I had walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy fidgiting with her phone.

" what you waiting on a phone call or something?" I asked

" no, but Lauren just text and said she was on the tube"

" so? , thats not our problem" I scoffed, even though I was actually worried about her coming home this early.

" Joey, It's five thirty in the morning... Lauren is never up at this time unless something is wrong. I mean look what happened last time" she replied

I had just caught on at what she just said. I was intrigued, so I asked "last time?"

She had a look of panic in her eyes and told me to forget about what she had said

I changed the subject even though my head was filled with thoughts about what Lucy was talking about.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.

Lauren had went back home and got changed out of her dress she was wearing from last night and headed towards the cafe.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I was walking through the square and saw Lauren go into the cafe. She quickly walked back out, rather quickly. I stopped her in her tracks and walked over to her, she looked really frantic. And I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere and tell me what was wrong with her.

Lauren agreed and we headed over to number 5

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.

**Ok so like I said, really small chapter but necessary for the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Joey's P.O.V_

Lauren and I were sitting in an awkward silence in the kitchen of Lauren's house. I almost started to doze off, until I was brought back to reality by the sound of Lauren's voice asking if I wanted something to drink.

" no thanks" I replied. She stood up and poured herself a glass of vodka and sat back down at the table.

" so you gonna tell me whats wrong then?" I quized her. Shooting her a concerned look in her direction.

" I was just being silly earlier, just forget about it" she shot back. I could tell there was more to it than that.

"No Lauren I know something's wrong so what is it?" I demanded an answer from her. Lauren walked over to the sink and poured out the vodka. She then walked back over to the table and took a seat opposite me.

"okay, but it was nothing I swear and I didn't let it go that far" she answered quitly

I could see the sadness in her eyes. I was a little confused and worried at what she was about to say. I then asked " what didn't you let go that far?"

She took a deep breath and sighed " Ok, so we went back to his place and we were just chatting on his couch. We started to kiss but I pulled back from him, he leaned forward and tried to kiss me again" .she took another deep breath and carried on. " I told him I didn't want to but he pinned me down on the couch with his hands... he was too strong for me to push him off but I managed to get my hand free... and the next thing I know he was on the ground yelling in pain and I had a small ashtray in my hand" . She stopped talking and started to cry. She turned to me and said " I was so scared Joey", she then  
began to cry uncontrollably.

I was so angry at what he made Lauren go through. I stood up and turned to face Lauren and I told her I was going to find him and then I was going to kill him.

I had stormed out of the kitched and was heading for the door when I heard Lauren shout " wait Joey, please... I need you". I saw her wipe her tears away with a tissue as she strolled over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we stayed in the same position for a while. I heard her sigh and walk through to the livingroom, signalling me to go with her.

We both took a seat on the two-seatered couch. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and reassured her that it was all going to be alright.

She looked up at me, I could see the sorrow in her eyes and she uttered" he's not going to be bothering me or any of us anymore... he told me that he would never come near me or Walford ever again"

Lauren continued and told me that we were alike in some ways. We both had father issues. We both had walls preventing us from opening up to anyone.

I was taken aback at what she had said. I thought Uncle Max was one of the few sane people in this family of ours.

My curiosity got the better of me and I asked " so what's you dad done to make you like this then?"

She replied by making me a deal, that she would tell me one of her problems then I would have to tell her a problem of my own.

I agreed and Lauren started off by telling me about her brother, Bradley. She told me how he died and was accused of murder but was protecting his wife, Stacey.

I was quite shocked at what I was hearing. The tears were trickling her eyes, I couldn't bare the sight of her crying so I took my thumb and gently wiped them away from her face.

Keeping up my end of the deal, I told her about my mum and about how Derek used to hit her and that he even paid people to beat her up more than once.

Lauren caressed my cheek and whispered in my ear " it's ok Joe, you can tell me anything, I will never judge you"

I had never opened up to anyone before. I never really felt safe telling anyone about my problems but with Lauren it felt different, I could trust her with my whole heart.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

.

Lauren and Joey talked for hours about Lauren's problems. First with Bradley, then about her mum and dad's affairs, divorce's and marriage's. She continued on about the random hook ups and how she had to deal with her mums cancer.

.  
_Joey's P.O.V_

After hearing all the things Lauren had been through, I didn't blame her for drinking or shutting everyone out. From what I was hearing it sounded like everyone was shutting her out too.

Lauren began to cry again, I held took arms gently and pulled her into a hug. I held her for a long time until she had calmed down. "shhhh, it's gonna be alright, i'm gonna look after you." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down a little more.

She pulled back from our embrace and looked deep into my eyes. I could see a slight glint of lust in her eyes. She put her hands around my neck and played with the hairs at the back of my neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me with so much passion. I reiprocated the kiss, with the same amount of passion as Lauren was. I pulled back, in shock at what had just happened. Sure I wanted this to happen but not when her emotions were all over the place, I wasn't sure if she actually wanted this or if it was just getting caught up in the moment. I looked into Lauren's eyes and she still looked a little frantic, but not as much as she had earlier.

I lied and told her that I was meeting someone and I was going to be late.

Lauren rushed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, upset at what I had just done. I walked out of number 5, stopping at the bottom of the steps. I looked up at Lauren's bedroom window, wishing I hadn't said what I did, but I needed to be sure her head was in the right place.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren woke up with a deadly hangover the morning after. Not as much as the one's she's had before but a bad one none the less.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

"oh my god, what happened last night?" I questioned myself inwardly. Holding my hand to my forehead as I felt the headache hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I can remember bits and pieces but I'm a complete blank on everything else.

I stood up from my bed and got changed out of my clothes that I had obviously slept in the night before. I then headed downstairs and made a strong cup of coffee. Abi walked in a couple minutes later, sighing to herself. I asked her what was wrong and she responded by telling me that she missed Jay and missed kissing him. At the word 'kissing' my mind went off to somewhere else, when all of a sudden it came rushing back to me and I remembered... I kissed Joey last night and made a complete fool of myself.

After Abi left I rushed upstairs to get dressed and then I was going to head to the carlot and confront.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

.  
Lauren was pacing at her front door, contemplating on whether or not she should go see Joey. She took a deep breath and walked out of her door and made her way towards the carlot.

.  
_Lauren's P.O.V_

I found myself stood behind the front door trying to reach for the handle, but my head was all over the place and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Joey after all.

After what felt like an hour, I eventually told myself that if I didn't do this now then it would just get harder to confront him. I slowly opened the front door and took a deep breath before shutting it behind me and going over to the carlot.

_END of Lauren's P.O.V_

.  
_Joey's P.O.V_

Lauren barged through the carlot door, slamming it behind her and stormed straight over to me.

" well someone looks angry" I said with a slight smirk appearing on my face

To my surprise she quitly replied " I'm not angry... I'm sorry"

"sorry, what for?" I questioned, even though I probably knew what she was talking about

"for the kiss. I wasn't thinking straight, I was a complete mess. You've got a girlfriend and I just kissed you and for that I'm sorry" she replied, glaring straight into my eyes. I could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke.

Lauren walked away from where she was standing and headed for the carlot door. As she was about to open the door I quicky asked her " do you regret it? ... cus I don't".

She turned around to face me and I could see the shock on her face.

I was surprised at was she did next. She ran up to me and kissed me deeply. It had so much passion behind it, and I reciprocated the kiss. I lay her on the desk and I pulled her jacket off, she tensed slightly and I asked what was wrong. She told me that it was wrong because I was still dating Lucy. She pushed me off her and put her jacket back over her arms and she headed towards the door. Before she opened the door she gave me a reassuring smile as if to say that everything will work out eventually.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

**_Ok, so not exactly the best chapter, but a chapter none the less. I haven't been updating because of college, homework and babysitting, so bare with me. It's only a short chapter but the next one will be longer :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks had passed since Joey and Lauren's 'moment' in the car lot and Joey still hadn't ended things with Lucy. Lauren (thinking that Joey was stringing both her and Lucy along) avoided any type of contact with him.

.

_Lauren's P.O.V_

Ever since cutting off all contact with Joey all I've done is sit in my bed and think about him. I haven't even looked at alcohol because I know he hates it when I drink. But I can't be with someone who just uses girls for their own amusement.

I was sitting on my bed when I got a text from someone. I sighed as I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed, but I got up and walked over to my desk and I read the text.

_From Lucy – To Lauren_

_Hey, can you come over please, its important. X_

I replied to her text telling her I would be over in half an hour, even though I was dreading going over there as Joey could be there. But my curiosity got the better of me and I went over to Lucy's.

_End of Lauren's P.O.V_

.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I was pacing back and forth in my living room, waiting for Lauren to arrive.

Finally there was a knock on the back door and when I answered it, Lauren was standing behind the door. I let her in and we sat on the couch. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us, until Lauren broke the silence.

"So why did you text me to come over here Luce? It seemed like it was urgent"

I was silent for a minute or two until I finally found the courage to tell her what was wrong…

"I think I might be pregnant"

_End of Lucy's P.O.V_

_._

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I was in shock at the word's that just came out of Lucy's mouth. There was so many thoughts rushing through my mind: Does Joey know? What's gonna happen to me and Joey?. I quickly snapped back to reality and blocked out those thoughts, and after what felt like hours of sitting in complete shock (but was only really a few minutes) , I found my voice again...

"Does Joey know? ... Have you even took a test?"

"No and No" Lucy replied, very bluntly

"Okay, so have you bought a test then?" I enquired.

"Yeah it's in my bedroom... Give me two minutes, I will go and get it, then I will go to the bathroom" Lucy replied, running up the stairs.

When Lucy was in the bathroom I kept thinking about Joey, but if Lucy was pregnant then I would stand by my best friend and help her with anything. I would have to get Joey out of my head.

After about 5 minutes Lucy slowly made her way back down to the loivingroom. I ran to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. She looked quite upset but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Lucy eventually told me she wasn't actually pregnant, and even though I was happy because that meant I didn't have t give up Joeu, I was still confused at Lucy's reaction.

"You don't look happy about the fact that you're not pregnant, what's wrong?" I asked. I could tell there was something she was keeping from me.

"I wanted it to be positive... Joey doesn't want me anymore, so if I was pregnant then he would stay with me"

"wow" I replied. I was genuinely shocked at what she had just told me and I wasn't sure what to say to her.

I told her to talk to Joey and sort things out. I left once I knew she had calmed down.

I walked out of Lucy's and I bumped into Joey on my way back home.

_End of Lauren's P.O.V_

_Joey's P.O.V_

I was walking out of the caff when I spotted LAuren coming out of Lucy's. I walked over to her and I could tell straight away that something was wrong.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, Just leave it, yeah?" Lauren replied. I knew there was still something wrong with her though.

"I can read you like a book you know, I know there's something you're not telling me"

"Okay fine, you wanna know what's wrong then go and ask your girlfriend" Lauren replied, angrily

I was quite confused at what she had said but before I could ask her what she was talking about, she had walked away.

I then headed to Lucy's unsure on what she was going to tell me. I walked in to her house and she was sitting on the couch crying...


	12. Chapter 12

_Joey's P.O.V_

I slowly pushed the front door open and saw Lucy sitting on the couch in her livingroom. She looked upset so I sat down next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

" Whats wrong?. I saw Lauren just now and she sounded off with me and then she told me to ask you what was wrong."

She didn't answer but she was staring intensely at something on the table. I traced to where her eyes lead.

" Are you pregnant?" I asked. I was trying to take it all in and now I knew what Lauren was angry about.

" No" she croaked, upset present in her tone

" So why are you so upset?"

She paused for a moment before answering

" Because I wanted it to be positive, If I was pregnant then you wouldn't leave me, because I know you don't want me anymore. You haven't even touched me for over two weeks. so what is it that's wrong?" I was thrown at what she had just told me and it made me a little upset knowing I had caused her so much pain.

" Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you because you at least deserve that" I replied " I like someone else... and I know this is gonna be hard for you to here,  
but I only stayed with you because I needed to find another place to live" She was about to say something but I continued "Me and you were never meant to be a serious thing and I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lucy was clearly upset but I was astounded at what she replied

" I know we weren't meant to be serious, but I was falling for you and I know that's not your fault. And I know I will get over it someday... I hope the girl knows how awesome you are, because I know your alright deep down." Lucy replied, laughing a little at what she said

" Yeah I hope so too. But I think I'm falling for her Luce...and I wasn't meant to find love and I didn't go looking for it but I did.I hope this isn't making you  
uncomfortable, Lucy... I thought you were going to kick off or something"

" Wow, Joey Branning is in love" She replied, laughing a little "And I was going to kick off but if you're in love then me kicking up a fuss wouldn't make any difference"

" No, I guess not... Well I'm gonna go pack my stuff then" I told her, standing up and walking over to the stairs

" Okay, I will help you... but where are you gonna stay?" She enquired

" I'm not sure yet. I will probably ask uncle Max if I could stay there" I replied

" Okay, well lets get packing... ohh and Joey, I hope everything goes well for you" She replied, smiling at me. I was so glad that she took this better than I thought.

After a couple of hours packing, Lucy and I were now stood outside of Lucy's back gate with all of my stuff in my hand. I had phoned uncle Max about half an hour earlier and he told me that it was okay that I stayed there and he would tell Tanya and the kids about me staying there.

" Well I'll see you around, Joey" Lucy said, handing me the last of my bags.

" Yeah, see you around" I replied " Ohh and Lucy, thanks for being so cool about this, it really means a lot"I put the last bag over my shoulder and headed to uncle Max's.

"You really are in love, aren't you?. You've changed Joey Branning and for the good, I hope" Lucy shouted. I turned around and she was winking at me and laughing a little to herself. It made me happy that she could move on and that she was happy for me too. "Hopefully we can stay friends" I said inwardly to myself.

Lucy went back into her house and I continued my journey to number 5.

_END of Joey's P.O.V_

_._

**_Just an inbetween chapter. Hope you like it. :)_**

_**I decided to make Lucy nice in my story because I know she has the potential to accept Lauren and Joey as a couple.**_


End file.
